Hide Sweet Moments
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Semua hal konyol tentang Indonesia dan Malaysia. Malaysia dan Indonesia adalah saudara serumpun, namun bagi Malaysia, Indonesia lebih dari itu. Tidak peduli betapa konyol dan nistanya Indonesia, dia menyukainya. Warn: MalayIndo, Shou-Ai, percakapan bahasa Indo-Melayu. Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #6 (FID).


**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hide Sweet Moments © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), Shou-Ai, etc.**

_**Special for 'Fujoshi Independence Day #6''**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

**Angka**

"Baiklah... aturan mainnya gampang, sebutkan dengan cepat angka berapa yang nanti aku letakan di atas meja ini, oke? Ini tes keresponan kalian," Italia menatap Malaysia dan Indonesia yang kini sedang duduk bersebrangan secara bergantian.

'klap' Dengan cepat italia meletakan angka yang semula berada di balik tangannya.

"Enam!"

"Sembilan!"

Indonesia langsung mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menatap tidak suka ke arah Malaysia. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ini enam, Malon! Sudah kalah respon, salah lagi!"

"Enam dari mane?! Sembilan la tau! Kau orang tak lulus taman kanak-kanak, ke?!"

"Ck! Kau minta aku gampar, ya?!"

"Kau nantang awak?!"

Sementara itu, Italia hanya bisa meringis menatap keduanya. Entah siapa yang sebenarnya harus dipersalahkan. Mungkin Italia harus mempersalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mengeluarkan angka ambigu macam 6 dan 9 di hadapan dua orang yang kini duduk bersebrangan itu.

**.**

**Budaya**

"Heh, maling! Pasti kau kan yang mengambil kebudayaan Reog itu dari negaraku? Kau nyolong, kan?!"

"Hah? Mane bukti? Siape sudilah ambil-ambil budaye kau Indon!" Malaysia yang dituduh langsung menyangkal dengan cepat. Dasar, Indon! Seenaknya saja menuduh.

"Ck! Jadi di mana berkas tentang kebudayaan Reog itu... cuma kau yang ada di ruangan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?

Indonesia sibuk membongkar-bongkar beringas rak-rak file miliknya. Tak menangkap sosok Malaysia yang kini diam-diam tersenyum menyeringai menatap Indonesia dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah berkas di balik tubuhnya.

**.**

**Oleh-Oleh**

Indonesia sibuk cengar-cengir gaje mengucap syukur karena China membawakannya oleh-oleh dari tempat tinggalnya berupa kalung dengan bandul yin. Lumayanlah, kalung souvenir gratis dari luar negeri, begitu pikirnya.

Tak menyadari bahwa Malaysia juga menerima kalung berbandul yang. Sementara untuk negara ASEAN lain, China hanya memberi kain sutra asli negaranya. Entah kenapa China terlihat sengaja memberi kalung yin dan yang itu hanya kepada mereka. Seperti...couple?

Indonesia mungkin tak sadar, namun Malaysia sangat menyadarinya.

**.**

**Modus**

"Malon! Lihat, aku punya fakta menarik tentang angka 6 dan 9!" Malaysia yang sedang sibuk bermain video game perlahan menoleh ke arah Indonesia. Tertarik terhadap topik yang Indonesia bawa.

"Lihat! Ini angka 6, kan?" Indonesia mengangkat kelima jari tangan kirinya dan sebuah jempol tangan kanannya.

"Lalu, angka 9!" dengan cepat ia menaikkan ketiga jari di tangan kanannya membentuk angka sembilan.

"Hebat, kan?!"

Krik... hebat, katanya?! Hah, ya! Keidiotan Indon sepertinya memang sangat hebat sampai bisa-bisanya menunjukkan hal tak penting begitu di hadapan Malaysia.

"Kau sakit ke?" ctak! Pertanyaann sarkastik Malaysia sukses membuat Indonesia kesal.

"Ck! Ini serius, bodoh! Lihat! Kalau angka 6, hanya jempol yang naik, kalau angka 9 hanya kelingking yang turun!" Indonesia ngotot dan terus menaik turunkan ketiga jari telunjuk, tengah dan manisnya. Membentuk angka 6 dan 9 dengan cepat.

Malaysia sakit kepala mendadak, miris menatap keidiotan tingkat dewa sang kakak. 6... 9... 69 69 69... Ah! Atau jangan-jangan...

"Oh, awak tau maksud kau! Bilang dari tadi kalau kau nak yang macam tu..."

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Malaysia sibuk 'menyerang' kakaknya. Mengabaikan amukan-amukan indonesia yang diukei mendadak begitu. Entah Indonesia yang memang tsundere atau Malaysia yang sebenarnya idiot karena salah mengartikan.

**.**

**Matematika**

"Nah, begini tau cara kerjakannye! Macam tu saja tak tau ke kau orang?" Malaysia sibuk memamerkan jawaban dari soal yang baru saja dia kerjakan. Kakek Majapahit ternyata tak tanggung-tanggung memberi mereka berdua soal sesulit itu.

Indonesia yang melihat jawaban Malaysia sepanjang kertas tagihan utang negaranya itu hanya menatap Malaysia remeh.

"Bukan 9, aku dapetnya 6 tuh! Dan caranya lebih simpel dari yang punyamu!"

Indonesia menunjukkan kertas jawabannya yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa baris tulisan.

Sin X/n

=si(n)X/(n) *n pembilang dicoret dengan n pembagi)

=six

Dan Malaysia hanya mengangguk-angguk paham dengan jawaban Indonesia yang tidak berperikematematikaan sama sekali itu.

**.**

**Hasil Ujian**

Indonesia nyesek setengah mati melihat nilai 69 tercetak cantik di kertas ulangan Matematikanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Malaysia yang mendapat nilai 96 dengan suksesnya. Padahal kemarin dialah yang mengajari Maling sialan itu. Bagaimana bisa?!

**.**

**Posisi Tidur**

Malaysia nyaris saja menggampar Indonesia yang kini sedang tidur dengan tak tahu malunya. Bayangkan saja, apa yang akan kalian rasakan jika kalian sekasur dengan saudara kalian, dan saudara kalian itu tidurnya beringas macam Indon jelek ini?! Bukannya apa, Malaysia kesal setengah mati saat dia sedang enak-enaknya bermimpi, tiba-tiba sebuah bom berupa kaki buluk Indon yang mendarat tepat di mukanya.

Namun, melihat wajah lelap Indonesia yang entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan di matanya, ia urungkan niat sucinya untuk melayangkan serangan maut seperti rencana awalnya. Kembali tidur dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Kepala Indonesia di bawah, sedangkan Malaysia di atas dan saling berhadapan. Membentuk angka 6 dan 9.

**.**

**Ulang Tahun**

Berbagai negara kini tengah berkumpul di rumah Indonesia, sibuk berpesta merayakan ulang tahun ke-69 Indonesia termasuk Malaysia yang hadir di sana. Entah kenapa Malaysia sedikit merasa perih mengingat kembali masa lalu mereka yang membuat negara mereka terpisah.

Dengan cepat Malaysia ikut meniup lilin di kue ulang tahun Indonesia bersamaan dengan pemiliknya sendiri. Lalu nyengir tanpa dosa menatap Indonesia yang memasang tampang 'what de fakh?!'

"Maling sialaaannnn! Kau apakan api lilinku, hah?!" dan pergulatan hebat terjadi, membuat negara-negara lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sabar menatap kekonyolan mereka berdua.

Bagi Malaysia, ulang tahun kakaknya adalah ulang tahun dirinya juga. Karena baginya, Indonesia dan dirinya merupakan satu kesatuan. Tidak peduli Indonesia adalah kakaknya, dia tetap menyayangi Indonesia lebih dari itu. Lebih dalam artian sesungguhnya.

'Selamat hari lahir, Indon...'

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Akhhhhh! Ini awalnya saya rancang buat SpaMano, tapi karena interaksinya yang saling nyolot-nyolotan akhirnya saya pake pair MalayIndo deh wkawka (pair fav saya juga nih). Abis, kalo Spanyol, dia tampang orang bijak sih... jadi gak cocok kalo nyolot-nyolotan bareng Romano.

Well, hai semua penduduk fandom hetaliaaa! Sorry saya ngeganggu ketenangan fandom ini dengan fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Dan, yah... Sorry banget kalo bahasa Melayu saya kacauuuu lalala.

And last... "HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAYYYYYY #6!"

**Kuas tak bertinta**


End file.
